Rencontre(s)
by xBaskerville
Summary: La vie est faite de rencontres, au détour d'une rue, sur un toit, dans un café... Il existe mille et une façons qui conduisent à une rencontre. Voici comment Peter, son alter ego et ses proches, finissent par croiser le chemin des Avengers et du SHIELD. (Série de OS)
1. Trop tard

Bonjour le monde ! Comment allez-vous mes petits choux ?

Alors non. Pas une nouvelle fan-fiction à proprement parler. Juste un recueil de OS sur différentes idées, sur comment Peter, les Avengers ou le SHIELD ont pu se rencontrer. Selon des scènes ou selon, des situations imaginées. Du sérieux, du nawak, de l'angoisse ou de la tristesse, tout y passe.

Le premier n'est pas très joyeux et court.

Le suivant est déjà en fin d'écriture ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)**

Où comment Peter rencontre les Avengers, ou le SHIELD, de plusieurs façons possibles et inimaginables.

* * *

 _Trop tard_

_ Oncle Ben ?

Moment d'hésitation.  
Moment de stupeur.  
Moment de réalisation.  
Moment d'horreur.

_ Oncle Ben !

Peter s'élance dans la ruelle. L'attroupement devant le corps de son oncle sursaute en l'entendant crier, se tourne vers lui avec une grimace. Le blond est le premier à se relever.

_ Merde… Natasha, recouvre le corps !

L'unique femme présente obéit sans discuter. Malgré l'intervention de Bruce, il est trop tard pour le vieil homme.

Peter se fait intercepter par le blond. L'homme le retient avec difficulté : le garçon a plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il s'agite beaucoup.

_ Non… non… Oncle Ben… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Appelez une ambulance ! Oncle Ben !

Le blond prend sur lui, tire du mieux l'adolescent loin de la scène de crime, lançant un regard désolé à ses acolytes.

_ Fiston… Fiston… _appelle-t-il pour capter l'attention du garçon_ , C'est trop tard. On a fait ce qu'on a pu en attendant les secours. Je suis désolé.  
_ Non…

Il ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Captain (freaking) America glisse avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse en tombant d'un seul coup.

Un cri sourd mourut dans la gorge de l'adolescent tandis que les gyrophares de l'ambulance commençaient à éclairer la ruelle. Captain (freaking) America pause une main sur sa tête, le serrant contre lui pour lui éviter de voir le corps –même recouvert- de son oncle.

Natasha se tourna vers Clint et Tony, ainsi que le voleur que leur équipe recherchait depuis plusieurs mois.

_ De vol international, tu passes au meurtre. C'est parfait. Il ne manquait que cela pour que tu sois inculpé à perpétuité. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une petite prison de pacotille. Non. Captain America ne tue pas les gens par vengeance. Mais il sait rendre l'appareil. Je peux t'assurer, que ça, il ne te laissera pas passer. Jamais.

Peter est trop choqué pour se rendre compte qu'il est en présence des Avengers. Parce que le plus important lui a échappé des mains. Il est trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour s'excuser auprès de son oncle.


	2. Cachoterie(s)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis heureuse comme tout ! J'ai mon année et mon diplôme de libraire. Je suis prise à Strasbourg pour une LLCE Japonais et l'appartement que je voulais m'est attribué. Je suis heureuse, heureuse ! Surtout qu'après mon stage et mon soutenance, mon déménagement de mon ancien appart et celui qui se prépare pour août… ENFIN ! Je suis en vacances, pour quelques temps. HOURRA ! EN PLUS IL Y A DU SOLEIL DANS LE COIN DE LORRAINE ! ENFIN ! (Parce que du soleil dans le coin de Lorraine où je suis, c'est un miracle).

Donc me voilà pour un nouvel OS. La rencontre est plus implicite, mais s'inscrit tout de même dans le thème, je pense. Un peu plus gai que le précédent. **Attention**. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une **référence au mariage gay** , donc, un **couple homosexuel** mentionné. Je conçois que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je me passerai de remarques méprisantes et homophobes.

Ce n'est pas celui que je souhaitais vous présenter. Mais… puisque ça s'éternise en longueur (idées, tellement d'idées !), je poste celui-ci, venu d'une idée lancée par une amie, suite à une image qu'elle a vu sur Internet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)**

 _Cachoterie(s)_

* * *

_ Parlez un peu de vous, monsieur Parker.  
_ Il n'y a pas… hum… grand-chose à dire.

Il déglutit un peu en sentant le regard glacial du père de Gwen sur lui. Parfait. La tension n'allait pas baisser d'un cran.

_ Vous pouvez commencez par nous parler de vos parents, qui selon Gwen, n'ont pas pu se joindre à nous. C'est bien cela ma chérie ?  
_ Oui.

Peter mordit ses lèvres. Il se sentait piqué au vif sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Surement pour la question en elle-même ou l'intonation.

_ Vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur mes parents biologiques ou adoptifs, monsieur ? questionna-t-il poliment

Il y eut un petit silence. Peter se mordit les lèvres. Il était bien le roi de l'ambiance –même si Gwen lui envoya un regard doux, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

_ Des deux si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Prends cela comme une déformation professionnelle.

Chouette excuse.

_ Mes parents biologiques étaient scientifiques et travaillaient à OSCORP avec Norman Osborn et le Docteur Connors. Un soir, ils m'ont déposé chez mon oncle et ma tante avant de partir en catastrophe. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Les services sociaux ont décrété que mon oncle et ma tante ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi et j'ai été placé en famille d'accueil. Et un ami-concurrent à mon père a décidé de m'adopter avec son compagnon, dès qu'ils furent au courant de l'affaire. L'un est scientifique, l'autre soldat.  
_ J'imagine que c'est une bonne discipline chez toi.  
_ Oui.  
_ Quel grade ?  
_ Euh… Capitaine, je crois…  
_ Tu « crois » ? Tu ne connais pas le grade de ton tuteur ?

L'adolescent regarda la blonde. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

_ Gwen ne vous a pas dit…  
_ Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

Peter se racla la gorge.

_ Sur mes parents adoptifs… Qui ils sont…  
_ C'est qu'avec ta profession papa… comment dire ? J'avais peur que tu refuses de rencontrer Peter en sachant chez qui il vit…

(C'est vrai qu'il méprisait un peu beaucoup les super héros qui faisaient le travail de la police si on se fiait à la conversation précédente sur Spider-Man.)

Peter se passa une main dans sa nuque. Autant se jeter à l'eau et retirer violement le sparadrap. Ça ferait moins mal que d'y aller palier par palier.

_ Eh bien… pour faire simple hum… l'ami-concurrent de mes parents est plus un concurrent d'entreprise et non en termes de collègue. Et il possède toute une collection d'armure remplit d'armes qu'il porte de temps à autre et… mon autre père adoptif c'est… hum… la bannière étoilée.

Il eut envie de hurler « _Surprise !_ » dans une pluie de confettis, ainsi que de prendre les jambes à son cou. Le silence ce fut plus pesant. Les deux plus jeunes frères de Gwen se mirent à trépigner sur leur siège, prêt à bondir pour réclamer des autographes ; tendit que les autres en plus des parents de son amie, le regardait sans y croire.

Ils avaient tous la même tête que lui lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tony et Steve la première fois. Comment Iron Man et Captain America pouvaient vouloir l'adopter, _lui_ ?

C'est Gwen qui brisa les derniers morceaux de glace. Un peu tardivement.

_ Papa, maman… je vous présente Peter Parker Stark-Rogers.

(Bon. Pour le moment, personne ne savait qu'il était Spider-Man. Ce qui, vraiment, était bon signe.)

* * *

Ce que raconté l'image mentionnée avant cet OS ?  
' _My dad has a supersuit of armour. And my other dad is America_.' Avec en fond, un Andrew Garfield assez paniqué.

Beaucoup d'amour mes p'tits loups.

 **PS** : La suite de Genetics **ED** approche ! Yeah !


	3. Chemins croisés

Cet OS aura peut-être une suite.

Il devait être plus long, mais je ne parviens pas à écrire la suite pour le moment. Comme j'ai les idées, une suite devrait arriver, je ne sais trop quand.

De toute façon, je me vois mal laissé cet OS comme il est, même s'il me satisfait beaucoup, pour sa petite part d'angoisse et de mystère (enfin, j'espère que cela vous fera le même effet qu'à moi !)

Cet OS se passe quelques temps après _Avengers_ et _The Amazing Spider Man_ et se déroule pendant _The Winter Soldier_. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Steve connait déjà Pierce.

Mes excuses pour les fautes restantes, je ne les vois plus malgré mes relectures. Et pour mes raisons personnelles, je ne tiens pas à prendre de Béta, afin que dans mes futures relectures, je puisse voir mes fautes, les corriger de moi-même et progresser.

J'espère que votre rentrée ou pré-rentrée s'est bien passée. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nel'.

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)**

 _Chemins croisés_

* * *

_ Hors de question. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.  
_ Adolescent serait un terme plus exact, Captain.

Steve roule des yeux et repose assez brutalement le dossier sur la table face à lui.

_ Cela ne change pas mon point de vue. C'est un enfant.  
_ Captain Rogers. Ce gamin comme vous dites n'a peut-être que seize ans, mais tout semble à croire qu'il connait la formule scientifique qui a transformer le Docteur Connors en Lézard. Nous voulons juste nous assurer qu'il n'a vraiment rien à voir là dedans. Nous le relâcherons juste après.  
_ Autant aller chez lui. Ce sera plus rapide pour vous comme pour lui.  
_ Vous discuter les ordres Rogers ? S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, tout se déroulera sans encombre. S'il refuse de vous suivre, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. Sa tante est cardiaque. Si nous allons chez elle, je doute fort que cela ne la fasse pas paniquer.

Steve resta silencieux, dos vouté au-dessus de la table.

Pierce capta de nouveau son attention.

_ Rogers. S'il sait comment Connors a muté en lézard, imaginez ce qui pourra arriver s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Steve serre les dents. Si ce n'est pas lui qui y va avec quelques hommes, il sait pertinemment que Pierce enverra quelqu'un d'autre. Or chacun sait que les agents du SHIELD ont un doigté d'éléphant, très peu de tact. Et si la cible n'obéit pas, ils sortent les armes. Sans compter que les adolescents obéissent tout le temps, sans songer un seul instant à remettre en doute la parole de leurs aînés…

La bannière étoilée finit par capituler.

Aux conditions que ce soit fait en toute discrétion, sans uniforme, ni menace et que ce soit lui qui interpelle le jeune homme.

* * *

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur.

Peter grimace à la réponse de Jameson. Afin de préserver son tympan (et éviter que son audition soit bouchée un temps), il décolle son téléphone de son oreille. Sa petite amie se retient de rire, main sur la bouche.

Le responsable du _Daily Bugle_ était toujours aussi horripilant qu'amusant.

_ Oui monsieur… Oui… Très bien. Ce sera fait. Oui… Oui… Aur- Il m'a raccroché au nez !  
_ Une fois n'est pas coutume, Petey Pie.  
_ Arrête avec ce surnom Gwen.  
_ Tu ne dis rien lorsque c'est ta tante qui t'appelle ainsi. _fit la blonde avec une certaine désinvolture tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son épaule et remontant la hanse de son sac par la suite  
_ _ Personne ne contrarie Tante May. Personne.

Ils ont rigolé ensemble, continuant leur chemin dans leur bonne ambiance, évoquant leur devoir commun en biologie, les pistes à explorer et quelles expériences possible à faire.

Au milieu des autres étudiants ils ont traversé les couloirs, puis le hall et la cours.

_ Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? _questionna-t-il  
_ _ Vers 19h30. Si tout va bien, niveau expérience et tout.  
_ Je serais chez toi pour 20h dans ce cas.  
_ Par la cage d'escalier je suppose.  
_ Ton concierge est trop flippant.

Elle a roulé des yeux, petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne changerait pas Peter et lui ne changerait pas d'excuse. Même si le concierge « trop flippant », avait démissionné il y a déjà quelques mois.

Ils sont sortis de l'enceinte de leur établissement. Le brun accompagnait sa jolie demoiselle jusqu'à son lieu de travail. De là, il trouverait un toit désert et se changerait avant de se balancer d'immeuble en immeuble jusqu'à 20h.

_ Il est sorti. Avec une blonde.

Peter a gardé son sourire, mais ses cheveux se sont hérissés dans sa nuque.

_ Je commence la filature.

Il a déglutit. Ses sens se sont affolés un moment, lui indiquant que son ouïe ne lui avait joué aucun tour. Plusieurs personnes le suivaient. Peter en compta trois. Un derrière, deux sur les côtés.

_ On le rabat sur vous. _entendit-il derrière lui  
_ _ Et Gwen ! _fit-il en coupant sa jolie blonde_ , La routine c'est pas mon truc. On prend le bus pour une-  
_ Peter Parker ?

Oups. Trop tard.

Les deux adolescents ont donné leur attention à un homme blond, à la musculature bien fichue (Le jeune homme mit sa main à couper que Gwen retient un sifflement appréciateur). Peter eut la bouche sèche. Il prit la peine de répondre en maîtrisant parfaitement sa voix.

_ Qui le demande ?  
_ Steven Rogers. Du SHIELD. _se présenta l'inconnu en lui présentant un badge_

Le nom, autant que l'agence, lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Sans pouvoir mettre la langue dessus ses sens lui indiquaient que les trois poursuivants ont augmenté au bon nombre de dix –si ce n'est plus. Dans toute la rue.

Habituellement, c'est une araignée qui quadrille le secteur pour piéger son festin. Pas l'inverse.

_ C'est pour quoi ?  
_ Au sujet du Docteur Connors-  
_ Vous devriez demander à Gwen. Elle travaillait avec lui.  
_ Et de votre père.

Il s'est mordu les lèvres, croisant le regard de Gwen.

_ Ça prendra combien de temps ?  
_ Quelques heures, tout au plus. Si nous prévoyons large, nous aurons finit vers minuit.  
_ C'est obliger que ce soit aujourd'hui ? J'ai des choses à rendre pour le _Daily Bugles_ , un devoir à faire et prévenir ma tante.  
_ Un courrier sera envoyé à votre lieu de travail et à votre école.

Okay. Que faisait-il maintenant ?

_ Passe-moi ton appareil photo Pet'. Un courrier ne suffira pas pour calmer Jameson. J'enverrai tes photos à ta place. C'est celles que tu m'as montré ce matin ?  
_ Ouais. J'aurai jamais dû te filer mes identifiants.  
_ Partie compromise, tu as les miens.

Il n'a pas réfléchit plus longtemps. Car sa pellicule dévoilait son alter-ego, et son costume se cachait dans la sacoche de son appareil photo –le seul endroit dans lequel May ne regarderait jamais, et dont il ne se séparait jamais (oui, il était devenu un maître dans l'art du pliage).

Il sortit la dite sacoche de son sac scolaire. Elle le prit.

_ Monsieur Rogers.  
_ Mademoiselle.  
_ Je t'appelle ce soir Pet'. Envoie-moi un message quand tu auras finis.  
_ Je ferais ça.

Gwen lui tapota l'épaule. Aucun des filateurs ne prit la peine de la suivre. Il se détendit un peu le SHIELD n'en avait qu'après lui. Tant mieux.

_ On fait ça où ? fit-il d'une voix manquant d'amabilité  
_ Dans les bureaux du SHIELD. C'est à trente minutes d'ici. J'ai un véhicule.  
_ Votre truc devient vachement glauque.  
_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste quelques questions.  
_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs avec les fédéraux.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des fédéraux.

Il ne répliqua pas. Peter se sentait mal. Ses sens l'avertissaient danger imminent, qui ne viendrait pas du blond. Ni des 3 premières personnes. Le danger viendrait des autres. Mais ces autres là, l'adolescent n'arrivait plus à les localiser.

L'adolescent se maudit silencieusement il aurait dû garder ses web-shooters à ses poignets.

Le malaise n'a fait que grandir. Surtout lorsque ce fameux « Steven Rogers » le mena vers une rue déserte où l'attendait effectivement un véhicule noir, aux vitres blindés, avec un aigle sur les côtés. Très rassurant, si on lui demandait son avis.

_ Ecoutez… je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que je contacte ma tante tout de suite.  
_ Nous nous en chargerons.  
_ Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'il le fasse.

Il devait fuir. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

Une voiture pilla derrière lui.

Il eut le temps de voir le visage de son interlocuteur rougir de fureur et tenter de lui agripper le bras.

Peter n'a pas eu le temps de suivre son instinct c'est-à-dire bondir sur le côté et échapper aux bras qui le tirèrent vers l'arrière tandis qu'une main plaquait sur sa bouche un tissu imbibé de chloroforme.

_ Lâchez-le ! Ce n'est pas une menace !  
_ Ordre de Pierce, Captain.

Il s'est débattu. Ses pouvoirs l'aidant à résister au produit. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir de se libérer.

Alors que son monde sombrait peu à peu dans le noir, Peter entendit jusqu'au bout les récriminations fulgurantes et haineuses de Steve Rogers. Alors qu'il était contraint d'entrer dans un sommeil forcé, il comprit que cet inconnu blond n'était pas vraiment l'instigateur de son possible enlèvement. Néanmoins Peter jura que s'il le revoyait un jour, sous son masque ou sans, il lui éclaterait sa magnifique dentition.

Steve Rogers, connu au SHIELD et de part le monde depuis les années 1940 comme Captain America, était furieux. Le mot étant tout de même faible pour décrire son état émotionnel.

Depuis l'incident avec le fils Parker, il avait engueulé tout le monde. D'abord les agents qui l'accompagnaient Barton, Romanoff et Hill pour avoir étaient dans l'incapacité à empêcher ce qui s'est produit. À leur arrivé, ce fut l'escouade ayant intervenu sans son consentement. Lors du rapport, il ne mesura pas ses propos face au secrétaire Pierce. Et Nick Fury subit aussi son courroux.

Savoir que l'adolescent fut relâché presque tout de suite après son réveil n'aida pas Steve à se calmer.

Il était là pour rassurer la population, pour veiller à ce qu'aucune guerre ne se déclenche et qu'il y ait le moins d'attentat possible. Que la menace soit terrestre ou extra terrestre. Il se battait pour un monde libre, un monde juste. Pas pour que les populations vivent dans l'oppression. Il avait déjà vécu ça lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Hors de question que ça recommence.

Ayant cet enlèvement sur la conscience, l'icône de l'Amérique se décida de se rendre au lycée du gamin et de s'excuser du comportement de ses collègues, et lui assurer que ses supérieurs ne l'avaient pas avertit de ce qui se produirait par la suite.

Il s'est placé à l'entrée de la cours, il pourrait le voir plus facilement que dans un coin.

C'est une furie blonde qui est venue, alors qu'il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin de cours. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, la colère lisible sur son visage et dans ses prunelles bleues.

_ Où. Est. Peter ? _dit-elle en détachant chacune de ses syllabes_

La voix était claire, dure, à la limite entre la haine et le sanglot désespéré.

_ Comment ?  
_ « Comment » ? Vous osez me répondre « Comment » ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il y a écrit « idiote » en gros sur mon front ? Ma question est pourtant simple ! Où est Peter ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui, hein ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que- ?  
_ C'est bien vous le superbe baraqué Steve Rogers du SHIELD ? Celui qui est venu attendre Peter à la sortie de notre école pour lui poser des questions sur le Docteur Curtis Connors et sur son père il y a deux semaines ? Le même qui a promis d'envoyer des courriers au Daily Bugle et à Midtown pour excuser son absence et son retard ? Et à la place ils reçoivent respectivement une lettre de démission et d'abandon d'étude ? Sans oublier sa tante qui reçoit une lettre d'une école bidon perdue au fin fond du Groeland, comme quoi son neveu a subitement décidé de s'y inscrire loin de tout ? Alors je vous répète ma question : Où est Peter ?

L'adolescente reprend son souffle.

_ Peter ne serait jamais partie sans venir nous dire au revoir, ni en écrivant trois lettres différentes.

Steve reste sans voix. Il pose une main sur l'épaule tressautant de l'adolescente.

_ Mes collègues lui ont posé les questions qui nécessitaient des réponses. Une fois fait, on m'a assuré qu'il était rentré chez lui.  
_ Alors pourquoi tous ces fichus courriers falsifiés ?  
_ Je l'ignore.

Il y eut comme un rire étouffé.

_ Vous l'ignorez… Vous l'emmenez mais vous ignorez ce qu'il a pu advenir de lui ? C'est une blague ?  
_ Non.

Il ne pourrait mentir, surtout pour un sujet comme celui-ci. S'il mentait, Gwen l'aurait vu. L'adolescente blonde, se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de refondre en larme.

_ Mais je peux consulter son dossier.

Ce fut une promesse veine : le soir même, Nick Fury fut assassiné chez lui. Le lendemain, le SHIELD commença la traque de Captain America.


	4. Sur les toits de New York

En cherchant des papiers, je suis tombée sur cet OS, finit depuis quelques temps et je ne sais plus ce qui m'a empêché de le publier plus tôt.

Je vous souhaite une bonne courte lecture (parce que cet OS est court) et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Nel'

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)  
** _Sur les toits de New York_

Alors qu'il avait posé son sac sur le toit, ses sens se sont agités, lui hurlant que pour ce soir, Spider-Man n'apparaîtrait pas.

Peter n'aimait pas annuler ses patrouilles. Dehors, des femmes, des hommes, des vieillards et des enfants se font continuellement agresser. Depuis la mort de son Oncle, depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, ces innocents ne méritaient pas de mourir et de causer de peine à leur famille.

Renoncer le temps d'une nuit ou d'une journée à son masque était un acte difficile. Mais il n'avait _pas_ le choix. Garder son identité secrète par le concept du masque était important : pour protéger sa tante, pour protéger Gwen et toutes les connaissances avec qui il s'entendait plus ou moins bien. Mais le SHIELD n'était pas vraiment du même avis que lui.  
L'organisation l'avait approchée il y a quelques mois. Tentative désastreuse, qui c'était mal finit pour eux. La proposition d'être entourée par des super héros était un concept intéressant, Peter n'allait pas se mentir sur ce point. S'il ne devait pas leur dévoiler son identité, il aurait accepté la proposition.

Depuis, le SHIELD cherchait à le coincer et d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'organisation devait se douter de qui il était réellement : Peter ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il se savait suivit par eux. Ni le nombre de fois où il avait dû renoncer à son activité de super héros parce qu'ils le suivaient. Ce soir ne faisant, vraisemblablement, pas exception.

Et s'il s'en allait tout de suite… cela ferait encore plus suspect.

L'adolescent sortit la sacoche contenant son appareil photo de son sac et partit s'installer sur le bord du toit. Au moins essaierait-il de rattraper son retard auprès de Jameson.

Après de nombreux réglages, il se prit aux jeux du zoom, du dézoom, de l'éclairage, des effets de perspective. Peter s'installa dans sa bulle de photographe, ignorant tout autour de lui. Le bruit, le vent, la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il ne resta que lui, son appareil photo et ses cibles.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, du moins quelqu'un, ne s'impose dans son cadrage.

_ Je suis habitué aux projecteurs, mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi d'être à ce point au bord ?

Iron Man se découvrit le visage pour un sourire franc et quelque peu moqueur. Peter ne se priva pas pour prendre une photo.

_ Question d'habitude, monsieur Stark.  
_ Par pitié, appelle-moi Tony. « Monsieur Stark » était mon père et en plus, ça me rend vieux.  
_ Vous commencez à avoir quelques rides au coin des yeux.

La remarque eut son effet. Dans une grimace agacée, le milliardaire se posa sur le toit, juste derrière lui.

Peter éteignit son appareil photo.

_ Vous n'êtes pas venu là uniquement pour me dire que je suis casse cou ?  
_ Le véritable casse cou est à Hell's Kitchen. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, en effet. Disons que tu ne devrais pas être sur ce toit.  
_ Pourquoi ? Il est en accès libre pour tout le monde.  
_ Disons que nous attendons quelqu'un et que la rencontre pourrait être musclée. Nous aimerions qu'il n'y ait aucun civil impliqué.  
_ Oh ! Avec qui ?

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils, Peter se contenta d'agrémenter sa demande de quelques explications supplémentaires.

_ Ce serait vraiment cool si vous pouviez me donner un scoop. dit-il en montrant son appareil photo  
_ C'est confidentiel.  
_ J'aurais essayé... soupira le plus jeune

Il rangea son appareil et se redressa tout en souplesse. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas créer un quelconque problème. Que le SHIELD l'attende lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Il récupéra son sac, rangea ses affaires à l'intérieur.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Stark.  
_ Tony. rappela l'ingénieur dans ce qui pouvait être un grincement de dents auquel Peter ne pu que sourire  
_ Et j'adore toutes vos inventions… Du coup, avant que je ne parte pour votre bon vouloir, je peux avoir un autographe ?

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il sortit tout sourire le premier papier qui lui vint sous la main son dernier contrôle de sciences, rendu le matin même. Il en était fier de celui-ci. Parce qu'il avait battu Gwen et obtenu la note maximale.

Peu importe qu'Iron Man soit membre du SHIELD. Tony Stark restait et resterait son idole.

Il obtient son autographe, avec une mention appréciatrice du milliardaire et fit la promesse que la photo prise précédemment ne serait pas vendue à un quelconque journal.

Quant à Spider-Man, il prit une soirée de repos.  
Le SHIELD l'attendit sur le toit, mais il ne se présenta pas.


	5. Chemins Croisés (Suite)

J'avais promis une suite. Voici une suite. J'espère que cette courte épopée de _Winter Soldier_ revisitée va vous plaire. Si cet opus va clore Chemins Croisés ? Réponse en fin de lecture ! )

Bonne lecture avec un Peter totalement OOC (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…).

 **Rencontre(s)**

 _Chemins Croisés_

À peine sorti de l'inconscience et que sa vision soit revenue à la normale, Peter fit face à la dure réalité qui allait le poursuivre pendant les heures, jours, voire mois à venir (autant prévoir large, se dit-il).

Deux hommes se tenaient aussi droit que des balais dans l'encadrement de la porte, et un troisième assit juste en face de lui. Si déjà ça, ce n'était pas glauque en lui-même…

_ Nous n'allons pas aller par quatre chemins, ni tourner autour du pot.

_ Vous le faites déjà. réussit à articuler le jeune homme

L'autre sourit. Pas le sourire qui vous mets en confiance, ni celui amusé d'une blague plus ou mains réussie et plus ou moins salace. Non. C'était bien le sourire fou et purement prêt au pire torture. Peter pouvait le confirmer haut et fort Connors et la plupart des psychopathes (dont il était parvenu à arrêter au cours des dernières années) avaient exactement le même à partir du moment qu'ils pensaient arriver à leur fin facilement.

_ La formule. ordonna l'homme

Son sens d'araignée siffla, hurla même.

Mais Peter se contenta d'un simple :

_ Quelle formule ?

Ses sens eurent raison de hurler. Pour autant il ne laissa pas paraître qu'il connaissait effectivement cette fameuse formule. (Bon, en même temps, soyons honnêtes ! Ces hommes pourraient être quelque peu plus précis en parlant de formule ! Le jeune en connaissait tellement…)

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il attendit. Mais il patienta longtemps, espérant que se montre le blond à la parfaite dentition histoire de casser quelques dents à Captain America.

Ne l'avait-il pas promis, après tout ?

* * *

Qu'ils essayent donc de lui promettre qu'ils le laisseraient sortir une fois la formule transmise. Peter n'est pas idiot, merci à ses sens qui lui servaient désormais pour une durée indéterminée, de détecteur de mensonges. Dommage pour eux.

* * *

Le héros de la bannière étoilée ne se présenta pas.  
Heureusement pour ses dents.  
Malheureusement pour son dentiste.

Quant aux autres, ils attendaient leur formule avec une certaine impatience toujours plus violente.

Mais peu importe leur désir de l'avoir, leur insistance, leurs techniques d'intimidation, leurs menaces et leurs coups, Peter se contenta de leur sourire avec toute son innocence et de répondre à chaque fois « _quelle formule ?_ ».

Comme s'il allait leur livrer sur un plateau d'argent, déroulé sur un tapis de soie rouge, la formule de son défunt père pour suivre les traces de Connors.

Spider Man avait eu assez du Lézard mutant géant qu'était devenu Connors. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Un certain Pierce est venu le voir après quelque temps. Un être haut placé au sein du SHIELD, et qui désirait ardemment changer le monde, un discours dans le genre là. Un monologue qui ne changeait pas vraiment de celui des autres.

Tout ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez. Son sixième sens ne faisait que confirmer son opinion.

_ La formule nous serait d'une grande aide pour les besoins de l'humanité.

Tient.  
Connors ne lui avait pas sorti la même chose ?

Peter a répondu la même chose que les fois précédentes, avec une certaine candeur naïve dans la voix :

_ Quelle formule ?

Il reçu **la** baffe la plus mémorable de sa vie.  
L'acte en lui-même le fit rire.

(Pourquoi ?  
Bonne question.)

* * *

Ils ont essayé de le droguer pour parvenir à leur fin. Ils espéraient certainement que le gamin aurait quelques illusions qui le contraindraient à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Perte de temps phénoménale.  
Il garda la même réponse tout en restant stoïque « Quelle formule ? »

(Ils auraient su qu'il était Spider Man, ils auraient su que ce genre de substance illégale n'a aucun effet d'aucune sorte sur lui.  
Tant pis pour eux.)

* * *

À un moment donné, alors qu'il se trouvait exceptionnellement seul dans cette _**si**_ magnifique cellule grise, la porte fut littéralement délogée de ses gonds. Peter a simplement redressé son visage fatigué, avant de retourner dans sa position d'origine.

Mauvaise pioche, ce n'était pas l'arrivée de l'icône nationale.  
Tant pis. Il venait encore une fois de perdre son auto-paris.

_ Debout.  
_ C'est vous ou votre collègue qui m'a fracturé la cheville ? Vous vous ressemblez tous ici…

Sa cheville était comme neuve. Un peu de cinéma n'a tué personne. Surtout que ces sens se calmaient drastiquement depuis quelques secondes. Peter discernait une agitation à l'extérieur. C'était une sorte d'invitation à suivre le mouvement de ces agents peu fréquentables et fuir.

(Si l'Capt'ain ne venait pas à lui, le Tisseur irait à lui.)

Peter pouvait vouloir désespérément faire comprendre sa façon de penser au Soldat d'un Autre Temps, il savait pertinemment que rester ici encore quelque temps serait une action suicidaire. Et le but du jeune homme n'était pas de mourir, mais plutôt de rentrer chez lui, sain et sauf. En plus que les hommes pas très nets du SHIELD n'apprennent pas la formule.

L'homme le souleva sans ménagement, se fichant bien de sa remarque précédente. Alors le gamin fit semblant de flancher sous la douleur, puis de ralentir ostensiblement le rythme tout en boitillant par moment et marchant à cloche pied à d'autre, si ce n'est se retenir avec force à la personne à côté de lui, ou en face. Chacun râlait à sa manière. Peter n'y prêtait pas attention analyser son environnement était beaucoup plus important.

Il put voir des agents courir dans tous les sens dans les étages inférieurs, certains armés jusqu'aux dents et d'autres non, suivant la voix du haut parleur ordre d'évacuation et ordre de poursuite.

Quoi de plus parfait que de fuir pendant une agitation chaotique et de profiter des failles de sécurité ?

Il saisit sa chance lorsqu'ils passèrent devant de larges baies vitrées. Possiblement les même qu'à OSCORP. Celles qui ne se brisent pas avec un simple coup de matraque et plusieurs coups de feu. S'il y mettait la force nécessaire, les pouvoirs de son alter-ego suffiraient. Et il aurait cas se retenir aux vitres des étages inférieurs pour éviter de s'écraser comme une crêpe.

Moui. C'était faisable.

Ce n'était pas très « Spider Man ». Mais ça tombait bien. Il n'était pas Spider Man. Il était pour eux juste « Peter ».

Peter s'arrêta de marcher.

* * *

Spider Man s'était fixé comme mission d'arrêter les criminels afin qu'ils soient jugés de leur crime, qu'ils les payent en étant confronté à la loi.  
Toutefois, au fond de lui, Peter savait pertinemment que ces gens ne seront jamais présentés à un juge. Parce qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une certaine immunité, qui lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

(Et puis… entre nous, ce n'est pas comme si Hydra acceptait les échecs.)

Quand il fut en bas du quartier général du SHIELD, le jeune homme ne lança aucun regard vers les agents qu'il avait jeté par la fenêtre, pas aussi chanceux que lui d'être un seul morceau et toujours en vie, bien entendu.

* * *

Le SHIELD commença la traque de Captain America, pour meurtre.  
Le SHIELD débuta également la traque de Peter Parker, pour attentat terroriste par affiliation au Docteur Curtis Connors.

* * *

_ Ils surveillent toutes vos connaissances, proches comme éloignés. Contacter votre tante ou votre petite amie serait les mettre en danger, et vous également.

Peter s'est retourné lentement. Après de nombreux efforts à contrôler sa rage soudaine, il ne sauta pas sur la femme derrière lui. Il venait de reconnaître la voix, et le visage n'était que confirmation il s'agissait bien d'une des femmes ayant accompagné Steven Rogers, le jour où le SHIELD l'a enlevé.

_ Maria Hill. se présenta-t-elle  
_ Ce n'est pas avec votre nom que je n'ai plus envie de vous défigurer.  
_ J'aimerai bien voir ça.  
_ Trois de vos agents m'ont dit exactement la même chose. Ils ont finit cinquante étages plus bas.

L'agent féminin souffla doucement, mais ne changea pas sa posture pour autant. Peter discerna néanmoins une petite tension au niveau des épaules, et fut assez content de lui avoir fait peur.

_ Je ne pense pas que je vais me plaindre de la perte de trois agents d'HYDRA.

Elle se tut. Comme il ne réagit pas, elle poursuivit :

_ Je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela, monsieur Parker.  
_ Je ne connais pas la formule.  
_ Je ne suis pas non plus là pour la formule de Connors.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas là pour parler autour d'un thé des agents d'HYDRA et de la formule… Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

Maria sourit doucement.

_ Spider Man.

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

Ne vous attendez pas à une suite longue ou rapide. (Je vous avoue que je ne sais même pas par où continuer…) Je ne pense pas écrire entièrement la fin de _Winter Soldier_ également. Juste prendre quelques éléments.

Je travaille sur la suite de _Genetics_ _ **ED**_ et d'un OS qui ne finira pas dans le recueil de _Rencontre(s)_. J'ignore donc quand la suite de Chemins croisés paraîtra.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À bientôt !


	6. Téléphone

Très court.

J'avoue ne pas avoir plus d'idée que cela, ce que vous allez lire du moins. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes kanji pour mon teste de demain, donc bon. Voilà.

Promis Miss Green Rabbit, je garde ton idée en tête (merci pour la proposition, et j'y travaille ! ;) ) !

Un peu d'angoisse sur la fin, mais bon. J'ai beau être méchante avec les personnages, mais je ne les tue pas.

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)**

 _Téléphone_

* * *

Depuis l'envoi du coli, Steve attendait.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. À un signe. N'importe lequel. Juste un signe. Un appel de la part de Tony. L'arrivée de militaire américain ayant pour ordre de l'extraire lui et ses amis du Wakanda. N'importe quoi mais un signe de la part du milliardaire.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours. Aux vues des nombreuses précautions prises, Steve était et resterait conscient que la délivrance du paquet prendrait plus de temps qu'un envoi classique du Wakanda.

Et la bannière étoilée attendait pendant des heures à côté du second téléphone, donné par les informaticiens de la famille royale : non-traçable, et uniquement joignable par celui envoyé à l'ingénieur. Surement le seul capable de tracé un appareil non-traçable… D'où l'attente des forces de l'ordre américaine. (Steve s'attendait à cette éventualité. Après tout, n'avait-il pas brisé l'armure de son équipier, de son ami, de l'homme qui lui avait donné un toit et une famille ? Si. Pour protéger un ami plus cher, désormais endormit sous la glace. Et Dieu ! Steve s'en voulait, au-delà des mots…)

Il s'attendait à la pire éventualité, à cause d'une personne venant noircir le tableau : Ross.  
T'Chala le lui avait expliqué, et Steve n'avait compris que trop tard, après la fuite et l'exil. Ils avaient tous compris trop tard que Stark ne voulait pas que tout le monde signe aveuglément les Accords _juste_ pour adoucir les mœurs et fait chier son monde.

Peut-être au départ, à cause de cette mère qui l'avait blâmé pour la mort de son fils.

Mais un homme intelligent comme Stark, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté des détails ? À cette vie de misères et de servitude auxquelles les destinés les Nations Unies ? Il devait les avoir vu. Il les avait forcément vus. Sauf que dans l'équation, il y avait Ross.

Steve poussa un soupir.

Il essaya de se convaincre que, si Tony appelait, il y aurait moyen de changer les autres. Il ne demanderait pas au milliardaire de le pardonner lui. Il ne demanderait pas au milliardaire de leur laver leur ardoise peut-être juste de permettre à Lang et Barton de voir leur famille et que Wanda puisse aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère… Il ne lui demanderait rien d'autre, ni un service, ni un appel à l'aide pour ce sortir de ce pétrin sans nom. Steve lui promettrait d'être là, de combattre à ses côtés en cas de besoin, et le soutenir dans les démarches pour annuler, ou assouplir les Accords.  
Le blond sentait que ce ne serait pas facile, la route sera longue et pas forcément droite et plate. Toutefois, Steve s'en fichait pas mal de ses détails il n'était pas quelqu'un qui baissait facilement les bras.

Lorsque le blond se dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer d'attendre un appel pour aujourd'hui (en parti parce que l'horloge murale montrer l'heure des Etats-Unis, et que même si Stark dormait peu, il n'était pas du genre à appeler quelqu'un de nuit), il se leva pour sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il était.

Et par miracle, le téléphone sonna et vibra sur la petite table basse sur laquelle il était posé.

Steve décrocha tout de suite.

_ Tony ? dit-il immédiatement avec une voix plus enjouée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

Le timbre de voix ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

_ Non. Tante Pep' va hurler si elle sait que je vous appelle. Mais je m'en fiche.

La voix bien que masculine chevrotante, se trouvait être trop jeune pour appartenir à Tony.

Et… « tante Pep' » ? L'enfant (car pour Steve, la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne pouvait être qu'un enfant), faisait-il référence à Pepper ?

_ Je m'appelle Peter. Et je vous déteste pour ce que vous avez fait à Oncle Rhodey.

Steve entend les mots, entend la détresse dans la petite voix à l'autre bout du monde. Il ferme les yeux, s'attend au pire.

_ Mais vu votre lettre, vous êtes surement la dernière personne à avoir vu mon père.

Pardon ?

_ Où est Tony Stark ?!

Steve ne comprend pas il n'a pas le temps de demander, l'enfant –Peter, se corrige-t-il- précise un peu mieux sa question.

_ Où est mon père ?!

La voix se transforme en cri, puis en larmes. Il ne sait quoi dire pour tenter de calmer en un peu les sanglots. Il n'ose pas parler des dégâts qu'il a lui-même infligé à l'armure. Il s'en juste contenté de briser ce qui pourrait servir comme arme contre Bucky. Steve n'a pas endommagé les capacités de l'armure à rentrer au bercail… il n'a pas…

Steve, ne sait plus ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a touché.

Ne reste que son silence, et les sanglots de Peter, à l'autre bout du monde.

* * *

Je ne me suis pas vraiment relue.  
Accusez les kanjis.

Je ne pense pas que je poursuivrai sur cette micro-histoire.  
Libre à vous d'imaginer où est Tony (outre qu'il soit décédé je pense qu'il a assez souffert comme ça hein…) avec un peu de chance, j'aurais une autre brillante idée pendant une révision de kanji pour une poursuite !

À bientôt !


	7. Apaisement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, bien. J'ai pas foiré mon test de kanjis, j'ai eu une bonne note au premier test d'ailleurs. Et, alors que je dois désespérément réviser pour mes examens, j'ai eu une idée, que j'ai dû coucher sur papier. Puis sur ordinateur. Et la voici.

Ce n'est pas la suite de la précédente. Désolée.  
Le sujet est totalement différent.

L'histoire se déroule pendant Iron Man 3.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)  
** _Apaisement_

* * *

May a prétendu avoir un appel à passer pour quitter, le temps de sa pause, ses collègues infirmières. Elle emporta également avec elle, la boîte de ses biscuits maison, qui avaient fait sa renommée dans tout l'hôpital, auprès de chaque membre du personnel. Son départ précipité, avec la boîte remplit de biscuits sucrés, moelleux, fondants et secs, ne plus pas à tout le monde.

Cependant, May ne reçut pas plus de remarques, outre une pointe de déception pour certain de ne pas avoir pu goûter les sucreries du jour (elle en ferait plus demain). Après tout, avec toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait à faire ses nombreux gâteaux, entre son boulot de serveuse, son travail d'infirmière et la garde de son neveu, ils lui devaient bien le droit d'être égoïste pour un jour.

Mais May n'était pas égoïste. Elle ne le serait sûrement jamais. Elle souhaitait juste que ces gâteaux reviennent à une toute autre personne. Même si elle prenait des risques, celui entre autres, de rentrer dans la vie privée d'un des patients ce que, à part certains médecins, pouvaient faire. Elle n'était plus dans un hôpital de bas étage, avec un matériel dérisoire, un personnel en manque de médicaments et d'outils pour faire leur travail correctement. May avait travaillé comme une folle pour avoir la chance de travailler dans un hôpital privé le genre d'endroit ou, si vous n'avez pas une bonne assurance, et encore moins de jolis dizaines de zéros sur votre compte en banque, on ne vous y soignait pas. Le trajet était long, mais remboursé. Et, même avec un temps partiel, la paye était bonne, parfaite pour rembourser et avancer les frais d'études de son neveu.

Un neveu qui allait être plus que jaloux de savoir _qui_ elle allait voir.

May ricana sous cape en imaginant la tête ahurit de Peter, sa grimace de déception de ne pas avoir été avec elle. L'image lui permit d'effacer ses doutes d'un grand coup de main, et d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la seule lumière douce venait de la télévision et de la lampe fixée au-dessus du lieu une luminosité basse pour ne pas irriter les yeux du patient lors de son réveil.

_ Une de vos collègues et déjà passer par ici, il y a dix minutes.  
_ Je sais, répondit May

Son ton doux apaisa légèrement l'homme, pour qu'il se rasseye, mais sa suspicion ne retomba pas.

Qui ne serait pas suspicieux, au vu des circonstances ?

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_ Lorsque je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir mon neveu ne pas surmonter le décès de sa petite amie. Cela va faire un an, et il ne s'est pas encore vraiment remis. Ce que je comprends… la pauvre enfant devant avoir toute sa vie devant elle. Gwen n'a pas pu fêter son vingtième anniversaire.

May soupira, et s'avança un peu plus, de quoi être entièrement visible malgré la faible luminosité. Sur la table roulante, positionnée au-dessus du lit, elle déposa sa boite un fer, et l'ouvrit. Une douce odeur de chocolat, de vanille et d'orange embauma la pièce, laissant derrière elle, celle d'antiseptique.

Remuer les souvenirs n'était jamais bon. Surtout celui-ci Peter s'en remettait lentement, avec des rechutes parfois. Il y avait des jours avec, et des jours sans. Les jours sans étaient les pires. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide, et ses tentatives d'apaisement, ne fonctionnait qu'un temps.

Voir son propre neveu, l'enfant qu'elle considérait comme son fils pour l'avoir élevé, nourrit, aimé comme l'aurait dû faire Mary, ne lui était jamais bon.

_ Je vous raconte cela, parce que contrairement à Gwen, votre ami va s'en remettre. Ses résultats sont meilleurs d'heure en heure. Oui, il y aura sûrement une greffe de peau, un peu de rééducation, et une surveillance médicale pour les prochains mois suivant son réveil. Mais son état est soignable et stable. Ce n'est pas une nuque brisée. Ni un arrêt cardiaque. Ni un état de mort cérébrale. Il vivra. Il va s'en remettre.

Dans le confinement de cette pièce, c'est assez étrange de votre un homme réputé pour être fort et puissant, être brisé, tremblant et incertain.

May contourne le lit, et prend place à côté de l'homme. Sa main va directement se poser dans son dos, et y trace une répétition de cercles apaisants, rassurants et terriblement chauds.

_ Monsieur Stark, continua-t-elle avec une voix douce, Êtes-vous celui qui a posé la bombe ?

La réponse ne sortit pas tout de suite, mais elle vient.

_ Non.  
_ Êtes-vous celui qui avait déclenché cette bombe ?  
_ Non.  
_ Saviez-vous qu'il y avait une bombe, à l'endroit où votre ami était ?  
_ Non.

Elle s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de l'ingénieur. Tout doucement, comme elle l'avait fait avec Peter et des tas d'autres patients, elle capta le regard brun perdu et en souffrance. May lui sourit avec une tendresse douce, et lui pris tout aussi doucement les mains.

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas le responsable de son état. Vous ne saviez pas et vous ne pouviez pas savoir. La seule faute revient à celui qui a posé et déclenché la bombe.

Comme Peter, ce n'est pas lui qui avait poussé Gwen du haut de la tour, ce n'est pas lui qui l'y avait emmené. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué. Peter commençait juste à le comprendre, et à l'accepter.

_ Votre ami n'aimerait pas vous voir dans cet état, monsieur Stark. Je sais que vous êtes Iron Man et un vengeur. Je ne préconise pas la vengeance par la violence. Cependant, vous avez plus de ressources que la police si vous souhaitez aider votre ami en le vengeant, traquez le ou les responsables de son état. Ce sera le mieux à faire. Ne prenez juste pas de risque. Je ne souhaiterais pas vous voir dans un de ces lits.

Quand elle se redressa, elle lui tapota le dos et lui adressa un énième sourire bienveillant, remplit de cette chaleur qui la caractérisait tant.

May prit la boîte à gâteau et la déposa sur le giron du milliardaire.

_ Mais avant toute chose, mangez. Si vous voulez aller botter des fesses dans votre armure, il vaut mieux prendre des forces. Et vous faites peur à voir. Alors mangez. termina-t-elle avec un ton plus autoritaire, celui qu'elle utilisait quand Peter rechutait

May quitta la chambre, envoya un dernier sourire à Tony Stark quand elle referma la porte, et retourna à la salle de pose.

Tant pis pour la boite. Tant pis si l'on comprenait qu'elle avait menti pour s'éclipser. May se sentait mieux l'infirmière qu'elle était devenue, se sentait mieux également.

Alors oui, elle s'inquiéta quand elle eut vent que Tony Stark donne son adresse à un terroriste. Elle manqua de se couper quand elle entendit l'annonce de son présumé décès à la télévision. (Elle s'est sentie coupable, s'est dit que c'était de sa faute avant que Peter ne lui dise que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'il s'agissait de Tony Stark, de l'homme qui avait construit une armure à partir de rien lors de sa captivité, membre des Avengers, celui qui était passé par le trou dans l'espace avec une ogive nucléaire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas possible.)

Elle s'occupa d'Happy Hogan, jusqu'au retour du milliardaire, et de la fin du fiasco du Mandarin.

Elle le croisa plusieurs fois après le réveil de son patient, qui se remettait très vite et asticotait quiconque n'avait pas son badge visible et lisible, avec tant de hargne, que May restait la seule à le supporter. Puisqu'entièrement d'accord avec lui.

May les gava tous deux de gâteaux faits maison. Et parvenait toujours à remplacer le café de l'ingénieur par du jus de fruits, fraîchement pressés, histoire qu'il possède toutes les vitamines nécessaires dans son organisme et qu'il ne lui fasse pas un malaise. Il ne manquerait plus que cela tien ! Qu'il lui fasse un malaise…

(Anthony Edward Stark avait beau avoir la quarantaine, au final, il se comportait aussi idiotement que son adorable Peter. Et May ne se le cacha pas de le dire.)

* * *

_ C'est très beau ce que vous faites, monsieur Stark.  
_ Tony.  
_ May. conclue-t-elle

Elle vérifia les perfusions, sa tension, sa température.

_ Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entièrement arrêter.  
_ Le mieux, c'est de lui parler. Vous faites de nombreuses choses pour elle. Elle comprendra.  
_ Merci.  
_ Ne me remerciez pas. Pas avant d'avoir passé cette opération, de lui avoir parlé et d'avoir repris des forces. Une tonne de gâteaux et petits plats vous attend. Et je n'aime pas le gâchis. Vous êtes prévenus.

Il partit dans un rire franc, le genre de rire qu'il n'offrait qu'à peu de monde. Celui qu'il ne laissait échapper que lorsqu'il se sentait bien, léger, juste lui-même.

May était aussi douce que tyrannique, un véritable bout de femmes qui ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds pour la moindre chose, qui avait vécu des choses et avait su en tirer des leçons pour aider les autres.

_ Quand est-ce que je rencontre votre neveu ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle retirât les freins du lit pour l'emmener au bloc  
_ Sûrement pas pendant sa période d'examen, vous allez me le casser. Attendez d'être sur pied. Ce sera plus plaisant pour vous deux.

Elle lui sourit, ce même sourire apaisant, quelles que soient les situations.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !  
Ce petit morceau d'histoire serait connecté à un autre. Dont je ne sais pas quand il paraîtra...

Jusque là, portez-vous bien et à bientôt !  
Nelly


	8. Service Rendu

Je suis fatiguée par mes médicaments, éreintée par le rythme des cours, épuisée par le bruit causé par mon voisin, à bout de mes devoirs. J'ai écrit, j'ai pas réfléchis, et j'ai ris toute seule comme une idiote parce que j'aime bien.

Je ne suis pas désolée pour un sous.

OOC. Et bonne tranche de rigolade, enfin, j'espère !

PS : Tante May est flippante ! )

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)  
** Service rendu

* * *

_ MONSIEUR PETER BENJAMIN PARKER !  
_ Je suis dans la merde…  
_ Et moi donc…  
_ ECOUTE MOI BIEN PETER, NEVEUX OU NON- Par tous les dieux, Peter ! Flash ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
_ Pardon Tante May, j'ai le lait, les œufs, la crème, les pâtes, tout ce dont tu as besoin. On a eu un incident avec Flash, un truc de rien du tout, promis. Juste un peu tapés par une voiture. Rien de cassé, pas de problème. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Et à cause de mon skate aussi. Tu pourras le jeter, le mettre au feu, l'emprisonner, ce que tu veux.  
_ Pardon madame Parker, Peter dit vrai. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas vu Peter, je lui ai rentré dedans, et il est tombé sur la route, et il s'est pris une voiture. Enfin, on s'est pris une voiture, je suis aussi tombé en voulant le rattraper. Sous le choc, il a manqué de faire une crise d'asthme. Mais il avait son inhalateur sur lui. Donc, juste un mauvais souvenir.  
_ Je ne faisais pas attention parce que j'étais avec Gwen au téléphone. Tu pourras prendre mon téléphone aussi, si tu veux. Je ne serais plus distrait comme ça.  
_ Le mien également. Et Gwen nous a déjà engueulés pour ça. La rue en a profité.  
_ J'ai encore l'oreille qui bourdonne. Mais à part ça tout va bien. Les œufs ne sont mêmes pas cassés. Enfin, je crois. Tu le sais toi, Flash ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. Mais s'ils sont cassés… on a cas… cas, allait en racheter.  
_ Même si les tonnes de voitures noires et blindées, garées le long de la rue sont flippantes.  
_ Très flippantes.  
_ Les voisins disent que c'est la mafia. Et que des gens sont venus ici. Ce n'est pas la mafia hein ?

May est une personne qui sait se montrer effrayante. Surtout quand elle est en colère. Parce qu'avec un simple regard, elle parvenait à vous faire parler et donner les moindres détails. Impossible de résister.

Flash n'avait pas résisté. Il avait essayé. Jusqu'à ce que May lui attrape l'oreille et lui hurle ses quatre vérités. Depuis, il n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit, ni lui résister. Quand May Parker lui demandait –ordonnait- de venir manger à la maison, il venait. À moins d'avoir une très bonne excuse. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais.

La seule à pouvoir résister à May devait être Gwen. Mais Gwen est un cas à part. La seconde femme à faire ce qu'elle veut de Peter également. Et comme Flash a pu obtenir son diplôme grâce à Gwen, il se plie aussi à ses règles et certains caprices.

_ On verra ça plus tard… Va chercher des glaçons pour ton œil Flash.  
_ Tout de suite madame Parker.

Il fila à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, direction le congèle et il sorti quelques glaçons, qu'il fourra dans la première serviette qu'il eut sous la main. Ceci fait, il plaça le tout sur son œil. Il se sentit vite mieux.

_ Croyez-moi monsieur Parker, je pense sérieusement que vous allez préférer la mafia, si ce que disent ces agents sont vrais.

Flash se sentit déglutir, et le blond savait que Peter n'en menait pas large et souhaitait plus que tout découvrir un trou de lapin et s'y cacher pour le restant de ses jours. May utilisait le vouvoiement. La catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ne cherchant pas à s'attirer les foudres de la vieille femme, et malgré les supplications de son ami, il préféra détourner le regard, et se détourner complétement de la scène.

_ Parce que croyez-moi, cher Peter Parker, si cela est vrai, vous serez gronder jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et au paradis. Vous m'entendez ?

Flash fuit vers le salon par l'autre porte de la cuisine. Où il laissa tomber ses glaçons.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

May n'était pas les soucis le plus importants que Peter pouvait avoir, finalement. Là, de suite. Sur l'instant présent.

Pas quand Black Widow, Hawkeye et des agents droit comme des aiguilles étaient dans leur salon.

Etait-ce d'ailleurs le moment de demander des autographes ? Était-il en droit même de demander des autographes alors que son ami se trouvait être dans un sacré pétrin ? Non. L'occasion ne se répétera surement jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Peter. Ce serait inhumain. Absolument inhumain.

_ J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise, Peter. Tu vas donc te présenter devant eux, répondre à leurs questions, et si tu oses mentir, ne serait-ce que sur un point, je te jure Peter, tu en entendras parler. Compris ?  
_ Oui tante May.  
_ Bien.  
_ Tu connais le chemin !

Clopin-clopant, le sac de provision toujours sur son dos et légèrement en lambeau, Peter va au salon. Où il manque également de faire tomber son sac. Pour un peu, il s'essuierait les yeux. Juste pour être sûr. Parce que là… là… là il est dans la merde.

May est un véritable détecteur à mensonges.

Et si Black Widow et Hawkeye sont là, accompagné d'une multitude d'agents du SHIELD à leur côté, ce n'est que pour une raison. Lui. Ou son alter Ego. Ou pour les deux. En gros, il est dans la merde. La grosse.

Parce qu'il doit mentir sur son identité pour protéger sa tante. Or, sa tante le saura, s'il ment.

Merde.

_ Peter, je présume ? Phil Coulson, de , SHIELD si vous préférez.  
_ En-Enchanté, monsieur.  
_ Comme vous l'a expliqué votre tante, nous souhaiterions vous parlez. Puisque c'est assez urgent, nous ne pouvions pas attendre un jour. J'espère que vous comprenez. Au vue de vos blessures, nous pouvons attendre quelques instants, le temps de les nettoyer.  
_ Non, messieurs dames. Il va y répondre tout de suite. N'est-ce pas, Peter ?  
_ Ce qu'elle dit.  
_ Alors j'irai droit au but. Nous avons des raisons de croire que vous êtes Spider-Man.  
_ Pardon ? répondit l'intéressé d'une voix légèrement trop haute

Mais personne n'entendit le ton. Parce que Flash en vain à éclater de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes et à ne plus avoir un bon équilibre.

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Peter, Spider-Man ? Tout ce que Peter sait faire, c'est tenir sur une planche à roulettes ! Il tient pas 100 mètres en courses à pieds, ne sait pas escalader un petit mur d'escalade et est asthmatique ! Ils plaisantent, hein Peter ? T'es pas Spider-Man ? Nan parce que ça serait très étrange si tu l'étais après tout ce qu'il y a eu et tout… Tu ne l'ais pas, hein ?  
_ Je ne suis pas Spider Man. Je… j'ai… j'arriverai pas à faire ce qu'il fait.  
_ Peter. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, et jure-moi, sur ton oncle et tes parents que tu n'es pas Spider-Man. Parce que si tu mens, tu t'en souviendras, mais en plus, tu protégeras ce type assit (elle pointa Hawkeye), qui t'aurait tiré dessus hier. Et ça, crois-moi, il va le sentir tout autant le sentir passer que ta punition.

Se prendre une balle n'était jamais agréable. Surtout si elle ne ressortait pas. Mais une flèche, dans le bas du ventre, c'était pire qu'une lame de couteau.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant de se tourner vers l'archer.

_ Dans l'hypothèse que je serais Spider-Man, c'est vous qui m'aurez tirer dessus, c'est bien ça ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Où ça ?

Clint leva un sourcil.

_ Comment ça, « où ça » ?  
_ Une plaie ne se referme pas en une nuit. C'est impossible. Enfin, les livres de bio nous disent que c'est impossible, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un guérissant plus vite. Et ma tante ne vous serre surement pas de détecteur de mensonge, j'imagine. Donc, il me faut vous montrer une preuve, non ? Si je suis Spider Man, j'aurais quelque chose, non ? Il y aura aussi des affaires quelques parts dans cette maison. Donc, où ?

C'était sa meilleure carte. Ce matin, la plaie n'était qu'une cicatrise rosâtre. Elle avait eu le temps de disparaître.

Peter avait espéré avoir plus de temps…

_ Abdomen, en bas, à gauche.

L'adolescent souleva son t-shirt.

Il y eut un silence, et une déception lisible sur le visage de tous. Peter se sentit soulagé. Sa peau devait être comme neuve.

_ Bien. Voilà qui est réglé. Vous prendrez quand même un peu de thé, avant de partir, non ?  
_ Et un autographe ? Je peux avoir un autographe ?

* * *

_ Ta tante est effrayante.  
_ Je l'ai toujours retenu tu sais. Quand… enfin, tu sais… Je pense qu'elle t'aurait tué, avec tes parents.

Court silence.

_ Merci.  
_ De rien.  
_ Elle sait que je… enfin, voilà quoi ?  
_ Non.  
_ Tant mieux. Et pour ?  
_ Vue la scène qu'elle a fait, non.  
_ Question stupide. Devant eux, en plus.  
_ Au moins, ça retire toutes leurs suspicions. Merci au fait.  
_ Pour ?  
_ Avoir accepté de te prendre une voiture.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Qu'ils ne pensent pas que je ne guéris pas rapidement.  
_ Forcément. Dis…  
_ Hum ?  
_ Ta tante va nous laisser combien de temps dans le coin avec des oreilles d'ânes sur la tête ?  
_ Aucune idée. Elle ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.  
_ Je ne reprendrai plus une voiture pour toi, Peter. Plus jamais.  
_ Avec ce bonnet, crois-moi, l'idée m'est passée. Ses punitions fonctionnent toujours.


	9. Histoire d'un rencard et d'un stage

Je viens de visualiser _Homecoming_. Et un certain passage m'a donné envie de le modifier légèrement.  
Pour le coup, j'aurai vraiment apprécié ce retournement de situation !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)  
** _Histoire de rencard et de stage_

* * *

_ Quoi ? Non, pas moyen, je peux pas leur faire ça !

Peter se mord les lèvres, un gémissement d'impuissance caché dans le fond de sa gorge. Son interlocuteur, lui répète la même chose.

_ Quand ? … Quoi ? Dans deux heures ? Non, non. J'ai cours, je ne peux pas ! Pas que je sois vraiment en cours dans deux heures, le décathlon et tout, mais-

L'adolescent n'a pas le temps de répondre la conversation se finit brutalement avec son interlocuteur raccrochant. Super, vraiment. C'est Monsieur Harrinton qui allait être content !

* * *

_ Peter, ce sont les finales nationales ! Tu es absolument sûr qu'il n'y est aucun moyen d'avoir ton week-end ?

Mal à l'aise, mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, le lycéen prend son courage à demain.

_ C'est impossible que j'aille à Washington. Monsieur Stark souhaite que je l'assiste lors des prochains week-ends, et-  
_ Espèce de mytho ! T'as jamais été dans la même pièce que Tony Stark ! lâche Flash avec une hargne certaine dans la voix

S'il savait…  
Si seulement il avait le doit de montrer ses vidéos, ses photos, ses _selfies_.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Peter ne pourra pas venir à Washington !  
_ Quoi ? Nononononon !  
_ Sérieux ? Juste avant les nationales ?

Il déteste en venir à décevoir Liz. Il n'a pas le temps de renchérir, que Michelle, cette chère Michelle, reprend :

_ Il a lâché la fanfare et le labo de robotique pour les mêmes raisons.  
_ Comment tu- ?  
_ Te fais pas d'illusion, je ne l'espionne pas du tout, je suis juste observatrice.

Liz renvoie les différentes remarques d'un signe de tête, avant de soupirer.

_ Flash ? Tu le remplaceras.  
_ Ah… écoute, je ne sais pas trop… Faut que je vérifie mon emploi du temps. Parce que, normalement, j'ai un rencard avec Black Widow.  
_ Ça, petit, c'est impossible. Je ne sors qu'avec des gens beaucoup plus expérimenté, plus mature, moins imbu de leur personne, et qui ne prennent personne de haut. Pete'.  
_ Nat'.

Silence. Gros silence.  
Sur l'estrade, Ned ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un énorme « Oh mon dieu ! ». Son enthousiasme est visible tellement il trépigne sur sa chaise. Abraham ne se retient pas de prendre une photo, ou de filmer la scène. Pour sûre, que ce soit une vidéo ou de nombreuses photos, les images seraient à la une du journal de l'école pour les prochains mois à venir. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Avengers, en chair et en os, se présentent dans votre école.

_ Je… euh, pensais que c'était dans deux heures ?  
_ Il y a eu un petit changement. Nous partons tout de suite. Monsieur Harrinton, je présume ? s'adressa-t-elle au professeur, Stark me charge de vous transmettre, qu'il s'occupera personnellement d'entrainer Peter au décathlon et il fera de son possible pour que celui-ci assiste aux nationales. Sur ce.

Elle détourna les talons et se fut le signal du départ.  
Peter attrapa son sac en se levant et lui couru après, laissant la chaise tomber derrière lui.

_ Hey ! Attendez ! Vous allez où comme ça ?  
_ Eh bien, Peter doit accompagner Tony à quelques conférences pour présenter des inventions qu'il a inventé pour Stark Industries. Vous devriez regarder un peu plus souvent les informations, monsieur Thompson.

* * *

_ Je n'ai rien inventé !  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Tony. Tu te débrouilleras avec lui.  
_ Mais-  
_ Et tu aurais dû nous avertir des brimades plus tôt, Spider-Kid.  
_ C'est Spider- _Man_.

Natasha sourit un peu, tendrement. Elle lui frotte ses cheveux doucement alors qu'il boucle sa ceinture.

_ N'essaye pas de mentir sur ton âge à une veuve noire.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil, avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.


End file.
